Patapon 2 Missions
Prologue: Return of the God As the story of Patapon 2 opens, Zigotons and Patapons work together to build a ship to sail across the sea to find IT at Earthend. Hatapon remembers events from Patapon through a thought bubble. You (their God) have left them to travel the sea on their own. After 49 days and 49 nights at sea, they are attacked by an unknown sea monster and their ship is sunk. What will happen to the Patapons? Patapon Oath "I hereby pledge to honor and keep my promise to be the Great Leader of the Patapons and help them reach Earthend. I will not stray from my goal, even in face of death or great peril. Even at moments of weakness, I will keep the beat and feel the rhythm of the earth. From this point forward, I promise to keep my pledge and take this drum of courage and be the Mighty Leader I was meant to be...This is my oath." Signed and Sealed After signing, you can name your god or import Patapon 1 data. If you import the data you get the following: * The name of your god from Patapon 1. * All the materials. * The ability to get random equipment you had from the Tochira Beach chest when there is a thunderstorm. * Being able to evolve Rarepons without evolving prior forms for Rarepons in the first game. Then you can choose to use Easy Mode, this loosens the timing window and allows for more Just Timings. Finally you get the Pon drum, symbolized by the color blue and bound the the O button. Reunion Hatapon, washed up on the beach, prays for the return of the Patapon's Mighty Leader. Strike the Pon drum four times in rhythm to responds. The game explains that 4 beats in one measure is a command. Hatapon doesn't know what to make of what he just heard so do it again. Then Hatapon realizes that you have come back and hands you the Pata Drum, which he had protected with his life. The Pata Drum is symbolized by the color red and is bound to the Square button. Then you get to practice the first command, Onward. This command is Pata-Pata-Pata-Pon. This moves the entire army forward. After you enter the command the army repeats the command back. After four beats, repeat the command and the army will respond. Now you are able to go look for the three Yaripons. 'Video Walkthrough' ' ' 'Mission 1:Hunting on Tochira Beach-' thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting me post this... 'Mission 2:Searching the Juju Jungle'- thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting me post this... Optional Mission:Training: Obstacle Course-''' '''Mission 3:Destiny at Nanjaro Hill - thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting me post this... 'Mission 4:Encounter at Nanjaro Hills' - thumb|300px|left|Thanks to TehNevs for letting me post this... 'Mission 5:Karmen Usso Forest Fortress' - thumb|left|300px|Thanks to TehNevs for letting me post this... Patapon 2 World Locations *Tochira Beach - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Juju Jungle - 1 story mission, 1 training mission *Nanjaro Hill - 1 story mission, 1 training mission *Dongara Ruins - 1 story mission, 2 boss fights *Usso Forest - 1 story mission, 1 fortress mission *Nyokiri Swamp - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Sutten Plains - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Gangoro Wasteland - 1 story mission *Boyayan Basin - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Mt. Gonrok - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Dachara Ruins - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Ejiji Cliffs - 1 story mission, 1 fortress mission *Momokun Cloud Sea - 1 story mission *Sky Castle Amattera - 1 story mission *Bryun Snowfield - 1 story mission, 1 hunting mission *Neogaeen Ruins - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Ice Forest Shalala - 1 story mission *Kochikachi Lake - 1 story mission, 1 boss fight *Tink Ravine - 1 story mission Redirect Missions *Great Dinosaur Kacchindonga *Karmen Usso Forest Fortress *A Noble Death *Hunting On Nyokori Swamp *Angry Mochichichi *Gong's Trial *Centura Hidden In The Fog *Battle At Mt.Gonrok *Fog On Mt.Gonrok *Invisible Monster Darantula *Karmen Ejii Cliff Fortress *Sky Protector Pharmantura *Sky Castle Amantria *Blizzard in Bryun Snowfield *Mother And Child At Bryun Snowfield *Lord Of Nature, Dogaeen *Through The Wall Of Ice *Huge Manboth At Kochikachi Lake *Shiny Star And Black Star *Ancient Guardian Manboroth *Duel At Bababan Gate *At Ground Zero *Underworld Servant Garuru *Firebird Fenicci *Past The Kolakkan Desert *Zaknel, King Of The Desert *Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert *Big Battle At Ekkora Oasis *The Karmen Generals *Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle *Great Despair *Retrieve The Catapult *Karmen General Nomen *Karmen General Kimen *Karmen General Hukmen *Mighty Dokaknel *Parabola Of Hope *Rescue Meden *Underworld Machine Kanogias *Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt *Living Fortress Ganodias *Once Upon A Time In Pata-Pole *The Great Cursed Dettankarmen *The Other Side Zuttankarmen *Patapon 2 Epilogue Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 missions Category:Missing Images Category:Under Construction Category:Videos